


In Trouble with the Lone Marksman

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: After many years away from home and in tge injustice of war, the Warrior seeks peace back at home. Or does he?...
Relationships: Aphelios/Pantheon (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	In Trouble with the Lone Marksman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Μπλεξίματα με τον Μοναχικό Σκοπευτή](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814311) by [KatrinDieSithFrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau). 



> Fellow Panthphel shippers from outside Greece, here's the translation of that fic!

I wandered aimlessly, my wounds were still healing from a battle with oppressor Ascended in the inhospitable desert of Shurima.

Finally, back home. That was enough. I can say that I have missed many events since then. My ear picked up some conversations from villagers talking about the rebirth of the Aspect of the Protector, and other stories I lost in the war.

What caught my attention the most, however, was the Lunari revolution. Rumor has it that a Solari woman rejected their teachings and became the Aspect of the Moon, having disappeared since then.

Some unknown to me Rakkor were talking about a battle that took place in a temple of Lunari that the Solari discovered. Few managed to survive ...

I shook my head to myself. I was gone for a while and so many happened...

The only thing that could be heard - on my way to nowhere specifically - between the mountain caves was the wind. Cold wind that was blowing on my wounded body, but this is life! Or at least, life in this world ...

A life full of war and suffering, and that is why I am here to defend those who suffer the most.

And talking about my role in this universe, I realized that it was time for my duty when I heard screams and gunfire in a nearby cave.

I underestimated the situation by simply stating _screams and gunfire_. There was a real massacre over there. Blood was pouring down the cliff next to it, the Solari soldiers were screaming in terror, some of them falling down the cliff trying to escape, or perhaps dying heroically and away from the hand of their enemy.

Yes exactly. One enemy. There was only one. A boy with blades, a rifle, even a cannon! The weapons alternated in a magical way! I had never seen anything like this, in all the years I have been fighting...

Honestly, I had no idea what I was watching. I did not know if I should interfere or remain an observer. I didn't know if there was anyone defenseless on either side. He was a boy against an entire army, and yet they had no hope against him!...

The Lunari have always been a minority on this mountain, but this young man fought like a thousand soldiers! I admired him, he reminded me of myself, or something better I can become, maybe. A role model of a fighter, but at the same time, the lack of mercy he showed was so horrendous! Was this a defensive act to protect himself, or was it a ruthless attack for revenge?...

When the last Solari was fatally wounded and kicked off the cliff, despite his cries for pity and mercy, I took a step forward to observe him better. From the zero interest I had in anything lately after the wars, out of nowhere something probably interesting appeared...

He saw me. Obviously, he was not pleased that I was there. He looked at me with a cold and hostile gaze.

"Nice battle, young man!" I decided to break the ice a bit. Yes, in this country, on this earth, this is life. I just always try to find a little carefree-ness in the chaos of war.

I saw him standing still, with an alerted look. His hand suddenly acquired a blade, a chakram, and in the hope that it surprised me, he attacked, throwing it with rage on me, but they do not mess that way with Atreus...

I did not waste time. It was time to defend my wounded body with my faithful shield, and to counterattack with my victorious spear.

I repelled all the attacks of the chakram, the blades, the cannon and the rifle. Each had its own difficulty and required different handling, both for my young opponent and for me who had to escape the moonstone nails.

The stubborn little one did not give up. He tried again with the same magical alternation of weapons and attacked with more power. I also had to move fast, despite my fatigue. I took a few careful steps forward so I could disarm him with my spear, though I wasn't sure that it would work.

I did not want to kill him, only to immobilize him, so that I would know everything I need to know about the events that happened after my return.

I played defensively. The little one had lost his temper, and his attacks were easy to repel, even for his strength. Sometimes, strategy matters more than power.

His chakrams clung to my shield as if attracted to it, while his bullets and ammo were repelled as they collided to it and became moonstone pebbles lost in stellar energy.

In his face I could see the rage of defeat and the stubbornness to give all be could, to succeed. Perhaps he was an arrogant man who denied futility, denied the domination of others. I did not want to dominate. A protector of the weak does not need sovereignty over them, but only permission to prevail and lead them to justice.

I aimed to neutralize his movements, not to harm him, and I reminded myself of this as I used my divine spear, in an attempt to disarm him.

I admit, he was fast and agile, and his weapons were clearly the extension of his hands. But the same for me and my shield, he could not harm me too much, it would just take me a while to get him where I wanted. You see, I'm not the only one with unique abilities in the battle around.

Fortunately, with a smart and targeted movement with my foot I made him lose his balance and fall on his back to the ground.

The calm, confident, and ruthless sniper I just saw turned into an angry and careless stubborn man who denied his vulnerability. Even falling with my shield pressing on him, he tried to hit me with the rifle he was holding with one hand with difficulty.

I pushed the rifle with my spear, it fell and disappeared in the same magical way that his scythe appeared in his hand. I threw that too, but the same thing happened, and a cannon took its place, and again the same thing over and over again, until I started to get bored of this monotony ...

But suddenly, something changed. He stopped changing weapons and looked at me with wide-open, frightened eyes. Or no, he was not just looking at me, but at nothing at all!

With an alerted look I turned abruptly and looked behind us for any threats, but nothing was there. I looked at the boy again. He was not looking at anything specific, but it seemed as if he was trying to concentrate on something he was listening to. I tried to listen too, but nothing again. He was probably crazy. Whatever happened to this young man probably had nothing to do with what I was looking for and I was just wasting my time.

Surprisingly, he retreated. He showed me with his body language that he had no intention of fighting me anymore and was asking for peace between us. He was not talking. I do not understand why. But not a word came out of his mouth.

I politely put my arms aside to show him that I listened to him. I took a step forward. Another attempt to reach him.

"You fight really well, I have no idea how you do it, but you managed to make me tired, congratulations!" I did not get any answer, maybe I sounded ironic, while I did not mean it that way.

He got up on his own, despite my willingness to help him, shook his clothes and fixed his hair. He turned his back to me, coldly, and began to walk into the cave, paying me no attention.

"What's your name;" I tried again to contact him. Again, no answer. "Can't you hear me, I'm talking to you! Young people nowadays are rude ..." I bet his eyebrows were almost united with my comment.

He did not seem wanting to talk to me. Along with his icy attitude, my stubbornness increased. You don't ignore anyone like that! He initially attacked me and now he does not even have time to give me explanations for his behavior! Unacceptable!

I followed him against his will, at first secretly. My steps were as quiet as I could. The paths of the cave, however, did not want me at all ...

Narrow paths made of slippery crystals created in time, darkness, tunnels, steep, high cliffs and floors... Really, for a minute I was trying to understand what made me give a hoot about that impossible kid!...

Obviously not all of my steps were as quiet that he would not notice my presence. At a difficult and dangerous path, my sandal hit a fallen crystal and threw it down the cliff. Fortunately, at least I did not slip ...

Turning to him, he was not happy to see me ...

"What? Do you think you could get away with it so easily?" I said in a cheerful tone and made a gesture, showing my open arms.

Contrary to what I expected with horror, that he would catch me unprepared with his subtle and deadly attacks, he just stared at me and ran quickly away, with a jump he jumped on a floating isle and elevated to a higher level.

"Hey, hey! Let's discuss it!" I kept myself close to the wall, so I wouldn't fall, trying to stay easy going and cool with him.

I also climbed on one of these rocks and followed him. Not that it was easy to balance and control them as easily as he did. In fact, I'm sure I looked ridiculous as I tried to copy him.

He did not seem to be interested as he just kept going, continuously ignoring me.

"By the way, I'm Atreus! You haven't told me your name yet!" He had obviously started to become annoyed, it was evident in his angry movements. But he did not express it in speech...

"How do you do that with the weapons?!" I decided to continue my annoying questions.

He glared at me, grabbed a rope and stepped on a hook that was tied to its edge, dropping the counterweight to take him to another floor. It was a very bad idea to do the same, as it was very obvious how much difference we had in weight...

The bearing that lifted the weights broke with the pressure it received from my body and weapons, causing a landslide of crystals and stalactites, along with the floor that the young man was stepping on.

I quickly grabbed him and put us both under my shield, to protect us from the rocks.

I could feel how angry he was at me only from his tense body close to mine. The problem was what would I say to him after that, I probably had destroy his home...

The danger was over, and I carefully removed my shield. I looked up to make sure no more rocks were falling and I looked at him with embarrassment.

His eyes burst like fire when he looked at me, and he got up to shake off the dust, this time as if warning me that I was becoming a problem, not like before that he was trying to ignore me.

"Damn..." Finally, he spoke! ... Although, that was not the important thing ... "What do you want, Solari?!" He shouted at me fiercely as he examined his leg which seemed to have been hit by a stone.

"Me? I'm not a Solari! I'm just a wanderer offering to the weak." I said, taking off my helmet.

"Then offer to them, I'm not weak ... Ah ..."

"I would not say that! ..." I glanced at his leg.

"It's your fault! And I don't want any more trouble with you!" He said curtly. Admittedly, I had tangled myself in his feet ... Literally! (Greek idiom, meaning to stick someone's nose in foreign issues)

"Hey, relax, little one... I did not do it on purpose... But, if you had sat down to talk with me and debunk our misunderstandings earlier, none of this would have happened!"

"I have nothing to say to you, our misunderstandings have been debunked, and now go away. You said that you protect the weak, I am not weak, then leave. I have work ... Aaah!" His leg would obviously not let him move higher in the cave, which was almost destroyed. I think here was my chance for compensation...

"Well, I know, because of me, but now you are, and you probably need a little help ..."

"Grrr... I guess ..." His shoulders dropped a little as he admitted it.

"Come on, we have to leave the place, there is a possibility that the ceiling will collapse completely!" I grabbed him bridal style and quickly took him out of the cave, to a safe level on the mountain.

A beautiful place, suitable for a stop. It was blooming and full of grass. I sat on a stone with a relieved sigh. It had an incredible view, the afternoon light in the spectrum of day and night ...

The young man was looking nervously around him.

"What's up;..."

"I'm a target here..." He sounded vulnerable and troubled. "We have to find a shelter ..."

"Yes, of course..." I helped him get up and he leaned on my shoulder to support himself. A few meters away was a cave, it seemed suitable to spend the night ...

Silence. Only the wind and the sounds of nature cluld be heard, once again, like when I was alone in the rough, but enchanting paths of this divine mountain... "What's your name?..." I insisted.

"... Aphelios..."

I smiled. "I understand why. It suits you."

"Thank you, I guess ..."

"I am Atreus, like I told you."

"I remember ..." I smiled again. I can say it was an honour. But he probably remembered me because I got on his nerves, more likely ...

"Why weren't you talking at all previously?"

"You are not allowed to know."

"Why?"

Then he glared at me again. "Are you a spy?!"

"No spy, little one, I'm just asking."

"... You are weird. If I didn't need you I'd kill you..." He looked at the ground and said quietly.

"Cute..."

"So is Calibrum that would fire on your chest..."

"Don't you try me, young man, you need me..."

He began to lose his patience and went to get something out of his coat.

"I do not know what you are going to do, but bad move..." I replied calmly, aiming to remind him of his situation and that I can prove that I can defend myself against him.

He let out a sharp, angry breath and retreated.

The cave was close, only a few steps away. "Yes, now you will rest, we will examine your leg, fine..." I reassured him, not that he seemed to needing it...

I looked around... I enjoyed this beautiful landscape, the silence of peace, nature as it should be, away from people's violence...

So beautiful, and so little time to enjoy it...

"It is this cursed heretic who slaughtered our comrades! Dismantle him!!" A wild and furious voice sounded and a new battalion of Solari appeared from above and surrounded us. It seemed like an ambush...

Aphelios was agitated and pulled over me. He looked at me with betrayed eyes, he believed that I brought them to him, and I was a walking trap all the time.

With a lot of force and pain in his eyes he slapped my hand hard so that I would not approach him and he went to take this little thing out of his coat like before, but his leg hurt a lot and he fell down, throwing this small bottle that contained a blue substance a few feet away.

"He must not drink this, he becomes a monster, quickly, destroy it!"

Two guys listened to their leader and threw themselves at their cumbersome opponent. I quickly protected him with my shield. It was my turn to do my duty. With a little effort I pushed them down the cliff, giving Aphelios time to do his thing.

But I did not expect that someone would come from behind and take advantage of the convenience that our situation gave him. "Come here, little monster!" He said sarcastically and stepped on his hand as he approached the bottle. The guy humiliatingly moved it farther to play with him, to see him try harder. He was about to kick it, but with a maneuver I managed to throw him down the cliff, keeping the bottle safe for a moment.

The battle was going on, Solari dominated at that time, I had almost decimated them. But one escaped me and went behind me, aiming at the small ampoule. I pushed him, but I did not manage to give the required push and he grabbed on a rock. Unfortunately, he managed to grab this bottle, despite Aphelios' attempt to catch it first. Then, he committed suicide from the cliff, only interested in stealing the ampoule from Aphelios. His last moment he had such an evil smile ...

As soon as I got rid of them all, I turned to the young Lunari. The Solari had managed to hurt him, despite my efforts to protect him. He was lying on the dusty ground, trembling with pain and crying devastated...

I felt guilty about the situation, and I took off my helmet to crouch and help him get up. I realized that my own eyes had darkened with sadness as I watched him tremble with sobs and smudge his face as the tears faded the dark paint from his eyes. I was too embarrassed to address him. "Come on ..." I exclaimed very softly. "Give me your hand ... I have to take you to a safe place ..." My attempt to explain him was futile...

With rage and unbelievable sorrow he hit my hand so hard that it stung me. "Go away... Get lost..." His words were genuine pain, even though they sounded like a whisper.

"I- I can't leave you here like this ... Did you see what happened..." I hated what I told him, but it was the truth... Maybe I should not have interfered, as he warned me. I only did worse, and that is the opposite of my duty. I started to become a fake hero and I hated it a lot. Thinking that the Lunari was in danger, I willingly played the savior when I shouldn't have stuck my nose at all, creating problems where they did not exist.

"You are to blame for what happened!! Congratulations for making me defenseless, now you can protect me, _my hero_! I hate you!" He shouted at me with his broken voice, the sound that hit me in the chest like a bullet ...

"Listen, whatever you say you are right, okay?!... I did something overly stupid..."

" _Stupid_?! I just lost all of my strength!! My courage! My family! All because you decided to get involved!" His words made me want to hit my head on a rock nearby... I had no idea what kind of power this bottle contained, but calling it his family made me think it was something very important to him...

"I know, and if you do not forgive me it is fine... But you have to let me help you, I can not let you die out here..."

He looked at me for a while, with those red eyes from crying, full of rage, which almost made me look elsewhere. "Okay... But once my wounds heal, you will disappear from my life forever... Understood?"

"Okay, okay, I will never talk to you again once everything is over, I promise..." I told him reassuringly, feeling bad even only at how the collaboration I wanted to pursue with him would end up.

I carefully took him in my arms and walked to that cave. It was getting dark and everything was difficult. Aphelios had lost something important and was severely wounded, Solari soldiers may have been hidden anywhere and I had to make a good shelter. Once again I managed to involve myself in adventures out of nothing...

I carefully let him on an animal skin down on the ground and lit a fire. I had to check the place, I didn't know what or who could be hiding there in the night...

Everything seemed to be fine. The last Solari patrol in the area must have been defeated by my spear. I also sat on a rock relieved, but very worried. In my belt I had a flask with milk, the only food I had left. I offered it to him.

"I don't want anything from you..." He told me angrily.

"You have to eat ..."

"I am not hungry..."

"Well, I leave it here... If you change your mind..."

"I won't change my mind..."

"As you wish..." I let a little time pass in silence, but at the end I did not hold back, I had to know what he lost and why it was so important. "... Ehm... What exactly --- ?!"

"The poison from a very rare flower far away from here. On the other side of the mountain. It helps me connect with my sister's power from the Spirit Realm. It gives me my weapons with the moon energy I get from the consumption of that poison... "

"... You drink poison?..." That surprised me.

"Yes, and stop asking questions, you got what you wanted!!" He responded aggressively, annoyed. "Maybe months will pass without it now... Maybe I'll die out here... Maybe I will disappoint my faith..." He put his face in his hands in despair. I felt so much the need to help him. And also, I saw that I had a lot to get from him, a lot that would lead to the balance and justice that I seek ...

He is the strongest Lunari I have ever seen, but without his magical energy and I don't know what, he is a mere mortal... I can not leave him like this... "Listen... I know nothing about you, and almost nothing about your race... But I have never left anyone in injustice, in any way. It is my duty to make amends for my nonsense."

He let an ironic laugh at my words. "Good on your joke! And what can you do?! And who are you anyway?! The Mountain Superhero, or something?!"

"I am Pantheon, the Aspect of the God of War. And my goal is for people to be safe from the forces of evil." I decided to reveal my reality in a confident tone.

For a while, he stared at me with surprised eyes full of wonder. "Hah ... Aren't you a wanderer?..."

"No, and that's why I followed you... I came back here after wars in other places, and I have lost a lot of events. Seeing you fight, I felt something inside me... I had to meet you and find out what you are, from where you com from, what kind of powers you have... I was not just impressed, the instinct of duty shone inside of me... "

He just opened and closed his eyes for a moment, still confused by the sudden information that I calmly dropped like a bomb in the conversation.

"I can help you find what you are looking for. Until you get back on your feet, I can be your weapon and your shield. As long as I know your goal. Something tells me it has in common with mine... "

His eyes seemed to be looking inside me to see if I was telling the truth. They made a path in my soul to see if he could trust me. At the end he shook his head. "So, fine. I accept your help. As long as you stay until the end. Are you sure you can do it?!"

"Young man, I have gone against worse monsters than some armed religious preachers in groups!"

"Yes, but you have not gone against the Mountain."


End file.
